Whats meant to be will always be
by sammyjo0813
Summary: so this is my first story and takes place right after this past season finale. Ricky and Amy havent found out about Adrians baby but will in this story. Thsi is for all who wants Ricky and Amy to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story so please go easy on me, and please give me ideas..**

**This story takes place right after this past seasons finale. **

**Disclaimer I do not own any characters but the ones I make.**

**Chapter 1. Missing John**

"Wow that was really a nice wedding wasn't it, Betty made such a beautiful bride" Amy smiled as she looked at her mother. "See Anne you could look that happy to if you would just remarry me too" George complained to Anne. " George I am perfectly happy right now how we are we need to stay like this for awhile before I will marry you again!"

"Ashley what was that all about with you and Ricky at the wedding?" Amy asked Ashley. "Nothing we were just talking that it me and Ricky are just friends I'm dating Grant and even if I wasn't ME AND RICKY ARE JUST FRIENDS_!" why does everyone worried about me and Ricky, if anything they should be worried about Amy and Ricky now that Ben and Adrian are out of the picture _Ashley thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Amy said. She opened the door to see Ricky there " hey Ricky." " Hi, look I know I just had him this weekend and I was wondering if maybe we could go for a walk then maybe go get something to eat, like as a family". _Wow he must really love John, and I have to admit he is a great father, and is always there for me._ " Um sure let me just get out of this dress and we can go here can you take john." She handed the baby as he walked in and shut the front door.

_How did I not notice at the wedding, Amy sure did look great in that dress.. Woah where did that come from since when did I notice how Amy looked? _"Hi Ricky" "oh hi Anne so what did you think of the wedding today?" "It was nice it was a perfect day outside for it too." "Ok Ricky I'm ready" Amy said as she ran down the stairs. "Ready for what" Anne said looking back and forth from Amy to Ricky. "Oh Ricky missed John already so we are taking him for a walk together and maybe might get something quick to eat." " Oh ok well just be careful Amy" she said as she gave Amy a look. She couldn't help but notice that Amy and Ricky have been getting closer these days.


	2. Chapter 2 Family outing

**Like I said sorry that that last chapter was so short but I promise this one will be longer.**

**Chapter 2. Family outing **

"So where do you want to walk to?" Amy said as she strapped John into his stroller. "Well I was thinking maybe the park I know John really likes that slide and they have a safety swing for infants." "Wow you sure did your research Ricky." " Well when I had him for"…..BUZZZZZZ " oh hold on my phone is going off." Ricky looked down at his phone to see who was calling and it said Adrian. At the same time Amy's phone started ringing they both answered their phone and said…

**Amy's phone call:**

"Hi Ben what do you need." Amy said as she sighed._ What am I even doing she doesn't even want to talk to me I can tell. _"Look Amy I just kinda wanted to talk to you about something so I was wondering if we can maybe go get dinner and discuss some things." "Ben I can't I have plans with Ricky tonight." _What the hell she has plans with Ricky, what have I done." _" Well is there any time your free today to talk?" "Well I'll be at the park with Ricky and John you could meet us there and we can talk." _Oh great Ricky will be there to oh well I guess he has to know too. _"Ok well when will you be there?" " Well me and Ricky will be there in like three minutes." " Ok I'll see you shortly Amy I lo…." "Bye Ben." _Omg I can't believe that I almost told Amy that I love her. I can't think about Amy right now, when she finds out what I have to tell her she is never going to want to even talk to me again._

**Ricky's phone call:**

" What Adrian? I told you we are done so if your calling me to come over No. I have plans with Amy tonight." As he said this he smiled knowing how mad he would make her by bringing Amy up. " As a matter of fact Ricky no that's not what I wanted and I really don't care if you have plans with that bitch" Adrian lied she was the only one who knew how much it upset her. " Actually there is something I really needed to talk to you about." " Well I'm listening now." " Can we plan talk in person Ricky I promise that all I want to do is just talk that's it." "Hold on a second Adrian.."

" Hey Ames for some reason Adrian needs to talk to me about something do you mind if she stops by at the park to talk for a minute?" " Actually that was Ben who called me he wanted to talk too, so even though I really don't want to see her yeah have her come." "Ok." Ricky said grabbing Amy's hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"ok Adrian you can meet me and Amy at the park we will be there with John. _Ugh why is he spending so much time with her? _" Ok ill be right there thank you Ricky." " Yup bye." _ I wonder what she possibly wants to talk about and Ben too.._

" So what do you think this is all about I mean don't you think it's a little funny that Ben calls me the same time she calls you?" " Yeah a little I guess we will just have to wait and see won't we?" " Ready John to go on the slide with mommy and daddy? I bet you are" Ricky said smiling as he lifted john out of the stroller. " Come on little man lets go." After going down the slide a few times Ben and Adrian pull up at the park in her red convertible. Both walking over to the slide Amy bursts out with " you guys were together when you called us. " This isn't what you think what we need to talk to you involves both of us" Ben says looking at Amy. " What don't even tell me you to are dating come on Adrian you go from me to Ben.. No offense Amy" Ricky said while smirking. "Um no, actually this yes has to do with me and Ben and we wanted to tell you before you find out in school, see well how do I say this" she looked at Ben who looked pale and gave him a look that read as _help me._ " That night that well you know what night." " Yeah you don't have to remind us of that night" Amy said looking furious. " Well see I had just changed my birth control and well I always use protection but." " Omg your pregnant are you Adrian?" Ricky said well he started shaking. " Its bad enough that you cheated on me again when we were doing so good but now your pregnant well I guess you to will always know what you did, not only to us now but your selves."

Ricky looked at Amy and saw that she was fighting back tears. " How could you Ben I mean I could see it coming from that slut but you? I can't believe this I'm going home."

" Wait what about getting something to eat?" Ricky said ignore Ben and Adrian. " I'm really not in the mood Ricky I'm sorry we will have to take a rain check." "Yeah ok I'll walk you home seeing how my car is at your place." " Sure thanks." She took one more look at Ben and turned around to strap John in his stroller before everyone saw one silent tear run down her cheek.

" Ricky please forgive me please I love you why can't you understand that?" Adrian pleaded. " Are you serious you think I want to be with you now, look Adrian we are over you have more important things to deal with, I don't want to see you talk to you, nothing so don't call me anymore… Come on Ames lets go." They walked in silence and absorbed in their own thoughts. When they got to the front door Amy couldn't hold it in any longer she completely broke down. " Ricky I can't believe this how could he do this to me, and her to you I just I don't know anything anymore I thought he loved me." " Amy its ok everything will be ok you have John and I will always be there for you to you know that right?" he said trying to comfort her when he desperately needed it to. " Your right Ricky and yeah I know that but its hard and now knowing that she is pregnant is its even harder." " I know hey do you want me to come in?" " No its ok I'll be fine im just going to feed John, give him his bath, and put him down for his bath, but thank you Ricky" she said giving a small smile. " Well im here if you need me just one call away." He said as he went in for a hug._ Omg is he going to kiss me phew only a hug wait what do I do? Ok calm down Amy its just Ricky. _She quickly put her arm around his neck and took it away just as quick "ok see you later Ricky." She turned and walked in the door with john and leaned into the door. _" ok Amy just breath what was that all about, it was nothing just a small simple little hug.. But wait you thought he was going to kiss you. _Walking into the kitchen she got a text message. _It better not be Ben._ She looked at her phone as she set John in the high chair. "Wow john pretty soon you will be in just a booster seat you are getting so big honey." She opened the message noticing it was from Ricky. **Ames thanks for coming with me today hope to do it again soon, I think john liked it. **She hit the reply button and sent **Me too.** She set down her phone and said "ready for dinner John?"


	3. Chapter 3 Out of my life

**Like I said sorry that that last chapter was so short but I promise this one will be longer.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my story and im trying to update as quickly as possible. Im trying to not rush Amy and Ricky relationship because that's just unrealistic. I need at least 5 more reviews for this chapter before I'll update then I'll know you all like it enough for me to continue.**

**Chapter 3. Out of my life**

Amy was in the kitchen when she heard the front door close, "Amy you here I need help with theses bags and Robbie!" Anne yelled from the entry way. " Mom, mom" Amy said as she ran to her mother tears forming in her eyes and voice shaky. "Amy what's wrong is everything ok?" Amy shook her head "no mom Ben got Adrian pregnant!" Amy said now crying so hard Anne could barley understand her. "Here let me just put Robbie in his swing and we will talk sit down Amy." Amy sat down on the couch while Anne set her son in the swing. " Amy where is john?" Amy sniffled and said " He is in the nursery I put him down for the night."

"Ok Amy now explain to me what happened and how you found this out." "I was at the park with Ricky like I said we were going and we both got a phone call Ben and Adrian wanted to talk to us so they met us at the park. That's when they came and told us that she is pregnant. Mom I can't believe this I thought he loved me." " Amy I know this is not what you want to hear right now but you and Ben were broke up, now im not saying that what they did was right because it wasn't it was a foolish mistake and now they have to deal with it, and so do you this isn't about you Amy it's to do with Ben and Adrian." " Mom how could you even say that I loved Ben and he did this to me, its not fair." "Amy life isn't fair you of all people should know that life isn't fair."

Amy got up front the couch and angrily walked up to her room. She took out her phone and started a text message. **Ricky you're the only one who knows how I feel.. What am I going to do? **_Should I send this or will he just think I'm being stupid like my mom, no he won't he said if I needed anything just to call him, but he could have just been saying that to make me feel better, well it can't hurt to try… _Her phone beeped letting her know that the message was sent. Just seconds later her phone buzzed. She opened the message and read **Everything will be ok Ames like I said you have john and im always here do you need me to come over? **She quickly pushed the reply button and typed** no I'll be fine but thanks see you 2morrow tho? **A few seconds later Amy read **Yeah I'll text you before I come over maybe we can do something again with John. **Amy read her phone and smiled. _Lately on Ricky can make me feel better I can't believe I used to hate him, I mean sure he did get me pregnant but I could have said no, I just wanted him to like me so much… Maybe I still do._ Buzzzz her phone interrupted her thoughts she looked at the screen and saw Ben flashing. She sighed and pressed the ignore button. _Sorry Ben but your out of my life now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly I just want to thank the one that reviewed for there positive reviews although I did not get the 5 reviews that I wanted but I'm updating anyways. However if I don't at least get five more than I'm not finishing because I'll take it as not many people like my story and that I shouldn't continue so if you like it please review and let me know.**

Amy woke up to her alarm clock going off. _Ugh I just want to sleep. I have to get John up. _Amy slowly got out of bed, took a quick shower then got ready for school. Shortly after she heard John moving around in the nursery and went in there to get him fed and ready for daycare. "Hey John you hungry buddy? Amy got breakfast ready for the both of them and tried to multitask by eating and feeding him, but she just wasn't hungry this morning she could get her mind off of yesterday. _ I just can't believe Adrian is pregnant, well that's not true she's such a slut it was bound to happen but with Ben, my Ben. _

Bzzzzzzzzz Amy's phone vibrated she looked at the caller ID and picked up. "Hello" "Hey Amy look I was wondering maybe if you wanted a ride to school and we could drop John off to daycare together?" "Um sure Ricky that would be ok we are ready whenever you want to start heading over." "Ok, see you in a bit, bye Ames" "Bye." Amy bit her lip and wondered…_why is he being so nice I mean I know he is upset about Adrian too, but I didn't expect him to be this nice to me_, _he probably just wants to see John. _Amy finished feeding John, and yelled "Hey mom Ricky is picking me and John up he wants to bring him to daycare, so I can't bring Ashley today." " Amy you should have let me know earlier now she's going to be late I have o get Robbie ready, maybe your father could bring her." " Amy could you please go ask your father." " Yeah could you just keep an eye on John while I go find him?" "Yes Amy." Amy ran up the stairs to go find her father._ Why am I trying so hard to being able to ride with Ricky? _ "Hey dad can you please bring Ashley to school today Ricky is bringing me because he want to bring John to daycare with me today, and I guess you will have to pick her or maybe us after school too?" " Yeah sure Amy, look your mother told me about well you know and Amy I'm sorry, I know I'm not to good talking about this stuff but I'm here." "Thanks dad but there isn't anything to talk about me and Ben are over he's out of my life, for good." And with that Amy walked out of the room.

She walked down stairs and saw Ricky in the living room, sitting on the couch with John on his lap. She stood there for a minute and just watched him and smiled. " John I know I'm not the best person in the world but you changed my life and I want to be a better person for you, I don't ever want you to be ashamed or embarrassed of me. I love you John ." Ricky kissed his forehead. Amy went forward and started walking toward Ricky and her son. "Hey Ricky, well we are all set to go, you ready?" "Yeah I put my car seat in my car so you wouldn't have to take your out." Thanks Ricky," she said smiling. " Let me just go grab his diaper bag." Amy walked into the kitchen and said " yeah mom dad said he would bring her so we are leaving see you after work." " Ok Amy and just try to relax at school and keep your mind off of everything ok." " Yeah mom I'm over it now" she said almost not even believing herself.

She walked back into the living room where Ricky stood and said " ok got it let's go." They walked out to Ricky's car and she strapped John in while Ricky started the car. The car ride to the nursery was quiet, Ricky tried to make conversation by asking how John had slept the night before, but other than John they couldn't find much to talk about. _Come on Ricky your never nervous around girls its just Amy, the mother of your child the one you can't keep out of your mind lately. _They pulled into the school parking lot and Ricky said " So I'll meet you here after last period?" " Oh yeah I told my dad I wasn't sure if you were bringing me back to the nursery or not but yeah thanks Ricky." "Sure no problem, it gives me a chance to see John before I have to go to the butcher shop." _Why did I just say that now she's going to think I'm only spending time with her so I get to see John more, but wait isn't that why I'm doing this ugh what is wrong with me. _

" Well we better start heading in before we miss class." " Yeah and hey Amy thanks for letting me pick you guys up this morning, it made me not think about certain things and people I really don't feel like seeing today." "Yeah same here and Ricky what you said about you being here for me, well its not just about me it hurt you too and I'm here for you too, I mean we share a child together we can be there for each other right?" "Right Amy" Ricky said as he gave her a small smile."

Amy walked into the doors and instantly saw Madison And Lauren, once they spotted her the both looked like they said something quietly to one another and smiled towards Amy. Amy not wanting to deal with or even think about the gossip walked slowly towards them. " Hi" Amy said without enthusiasm. Madison spoke first. "Hi Amy how are you." "Fine, thanks, she gave her a sideways look waiting for the worst. " Really because we heard about what hap"… Lauren jabbed Madison in the side with her elbow " Madison I thought we agreed to not bring it up today huh?" " Oops," Madison said and blushed. " Well now that I did, Amy are you ok this is just terrible Ben has to pay I can't believe they are having a baby." " Look no offense but I really don't feel much like talking about it ok." Amy turned down the hallway to her first class. Ben wasn't in school today which she was very grateful for. The day seemed to drag by and finally the last bell rang and she scooted out of the classroom quickly to her locker. She tried to convince herself that she was just excited to go to work to see John but she knew differently. She walked out side and looked for his car. He spotted him leaning up against his car with his arms folded across his chest. _God his hair does look amazing in the sun, wow I just want to run my fingers through _his_ hair. Woah. _ Amy shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts of Ricky in her head. She walked up to Ricky, as Adrian from across the parking lot looked over and watched them get in the car together. _What the hell what's going on to between them now,_ Adrian thought. "So how was your day Ames?" Ricky said and smiled at her. " Actually not as bad as I thought it was but maybe that's because Ben wasn't in school today." " Yeah well that's good, I'm glad that the day is over and now I get to see you and John before work." _Did I just tell Amy that I was glad to see you before work???? _Amy blushed and said " yeah." The rest of the way to the daycare they rode in silence, they picked up John and drove to Amy's house. Ricky started taking John out and Amy said " maybe do you want to call work and see if they don't need you, it would be nice to spend the day with John together again." "Yeah it would be here let me call."

" I guess Ben isn't working today so I have to go in but I have the day off tomorrow, so you want to plan for then?" "Sure Ricky sounds good." " Ok, so is it ok if I pick you up tomorrow again?" "Yeah that would be nice, thanks see you in the morning." She smiled goodbye and walked in the door and smiled.'


End file.
